


Hard Paths

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Love, M/M, Pain, References to Prostitution, Understanding, and forced marriage, because of canon, being sold into prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Svetlana saw the true face of love and hoped it never found her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Paths

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been super sick this week and got behind with my Fic a Days. I'm trying to catch up with a few drabbles. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure this one worked, but I'm trying to get into Svetlana's head and this was a start.

Svetlana hadn't understood—not really—not until she saw that look on Mickey's face. The look that said he'd go to hell and back if it would make Orange Boy healthy again. 

Her entire life had been about doing what she had to in order to survive. When she'd been sold into prostitution she'd lost any ability to choose her own path. Marrying Mickey wasn't something she'd wanted, but prostitution wouldn't pay the bills forever and she and Yevgeny needed security.

She'd been determined to make it work, maybe even falling in love over time like so many arranged marriages. But instead of the husband she expected, she'd ended up with a broken boy, playing at manhood, who didn't understand the cold hard truths of her world. He wanted everything and owned up to nothing.

When she saw the desperation on his face, it made her realize that he was walking an even harder path than her own. For the first time she understood what she'd been forced into the middle of by Terry. 

She saw the true face of love and hoped it never found her. She'd settle for a comfortable arrangement with Nika over that pain any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
